phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote! Song of the Month/Archive/2014
Song of the Month voting for 2014. The final number of votes is listed after each choice, and the winner is in bold. for January 2014 What is your favorite song from the second "Cliptastic Countdown" that did not make the top ten? *Spa Day - 2 votes *Not Knowing Where You're Going - 9 votes *'Gimme a Grade' - 94 votes *Carpe Diem - 22 votes *Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart - 5 votes * Aerial Area Rug - 8 votes 140 total votes. Voting ended on January 1, 2014 for February 2014 What is your favorite song sung by a character using a voice that isn't theirs? *Truck Drivin' Girl - 5 votes *Backyard Beach (song) - 8 votes *Ring of Fun - 3 votes *Let's Go Digital - 11 votes *Spa Day (song) - 8 votes *Backyard Hodge Podge (song) - 14 votes *The History of the Tri-State Area - 7 votes *'Haunting Tango' - 35 votes 91 total votes. Voting ended on February 1, 2014 for March 2014 What is your favorite song that features or is about Stacy? * Disco Miniature Golfing Queen - 25 votes * Little Brothers - 11 votes * What Does He Want? - 2 votes * You're Going Down - 8 votes * Candace Party - 6 votes * Meatloaf - 3 votes * Mysterious Force - 37 votes * Just the Two of Us - 3 votes 95 total votes. Voting ended on March 6, 2014. for April 2014 What is your favorite 80s-style song? * Alien Heart - 8 votes * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! - 25 votes * Improbably Knot - 13 votes * Jammie Lad - 3 votes * That's Wings, You Turkey - 1 vote * What Do It Do? - 8 votes 58 total votes. Voting ended on April 1, 2014 for May 2014 What is your favorite song with a word or words spelled out? * Busted - 16 votes * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. - 6 votes * A-G-L-E-T - 43 votes * You're Going Down - 2 votes * Candace Party - 7 votes * Weaponry - 19 votes 93 total votes. Voting ended on May 1, 2014 for June 2014 What is your favorite song in which Ferb is the main singer? * Backyard Beach - 52 votes * Spa Day - 11 votes * Wedding Adventure - 3 votes * Big Ginormous Airplane - 8 votes 74 total votes. Voting ended on June 1, 2014 for July 2014 What is your favorite song from Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!? * History of Rock - 4 votes * Fabulous - 2 votes * Ain't Got Rhythm - 33 votes * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart - 14 votes * Music Makes Us Better - 3 votes 56 total votes. Voting ended on July 1, 2014 for August 2014 What is your favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Save Summer? * Summer All Over the World - 57 votes * Irving's Camp Song - 4 votes * O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down - 13 votes 74 total votes. Voting ended on August 1, 2014 for September 2014 What is your favorite song from Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars? *Tatooine - 17 votes *Sith Roast - 2 votes *In the Empire - 5 votes *I'm Feelin' So Low - 1 vote *Sith-Inator - 4 votes *'Rebel, Let's Go!' - 42 votes 71 total votes. Voting ended on September 1, 2014 for October 2014 What is your favorite song from a halloween episode? *'One Good Scare' - 30 votes *He's Eviler - 0 votes *Were-Cow - 1 vote *Vampire Song - 1 vote *Foot Stomp Mash Up - 1 vote *Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels - 24 votes *No Mo Mo - 2 votes *Rusty Britches Song 1 - 0 votes *Rusty Britches Song 2 - 0 votes 59 total votes. Voting ended on October 3, 2014 for November 2014 What is your favorite song that made the second cliptastic countdown? *Candace Party - 0 votes *Come Home Perry - 6 votes *I'm Me - 1 vote *A-G-L-E-T - 2 votes *City of Love - 7 votes *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) - 4 votes *Brand New Best Friend - 8 votes *There's a Platypus Controlling Me - 3 votes *'Summer Belongs to You' - 39 votes *Everything's Better with Perry - 0 votes 70 total votes. Voting ended on November 1, 2014 for December 2014 What is your favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation? *Winter Vacation - 0 votes *What Does He Want? - 3 votes *I Really Don't Hate Christmas - 12 votes *'That Christmas Feeling' - 23 votes *We Wish You A Merry Christmas - 3 votes *Where Did We Go Wrong? - 5 votes *Danville for Niceness - 2 votes *Christmas is Starting Now - 5 votes *Thank You Santa - 2 votes 55 total votes. Voting ended on December 2, 2014